Love Troubles
by Night Fantasy
Summary: Amano Ichigo has always loved Kashino Makoto and vice versa, but what will happen when one of Ichigo's childhood friends get in the way of their relationship?. The story takes place after the last episode of Professional.
1. Chapter 1

**Danii-chan: hey! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it.**

**Ichigo: hi danii-chan!**

**Kashino: Amano you baka!, don't be friendly with otakus like Daniela!.**

**Dani-chan: Kashino you meanie XP! Who the hell are you calling otaku! *glares at Kashino***

**Ichigo: I-I think you 2 should stop fighting and start with the fanfic...**

**Danii-chan: *get back to reality* you're right Ichigo-chan! Hanabusa-kun disclaimer please!**

**Hanabusa: okay danii-chan!**

**Kashino: Hanabusa! Where did you come from?**

**Danii-chan: none of your business *stick out tongue at Kashino***

**Hanabusa: *sweat drop* danii-chan don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or any of the characters****  
**

Chapter 1:"HIM"

Ichigo's P.O.V

I was packing on my room. A week ago we have received a call from Henri-sensei, he want us to open a sweet shop at London. We were leaving 3 days from now. I couldn't believe the things that had just happened to me:  
**1) **we were leaving to England.  
**2)** Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun were coming too, so it would be the reunite of team Ichigo, with 2 new members (A/N: obviously talking about lemon and Johnny)  
**3)** Kashino, I mean Makoto had just confessed to me.

Why did all of this have to happen at this time of the year, why now!

"Ichigo-chan! You're not leaving until 3 days, take a break of yourself"-said Rumi snapping me out of my thoughts-" is there something wrong? ...you look depressed."

-with that I just realized the face I had just made, so I give Rumi the biggest smile I could do-" I'm okay Rumi-chan, don't worry about it..."

"Don't lie to me Ichigo!"- she said slightly mad- "you have been like this since the beginning of this week!"

"Gommen Rumi, I think I'm just nervous to go to England"-I lied with the first thing that crossed my mind-" I think I'm a little scared, that's all. Hahaha"

"Ichigo, you don't have to be scared... Aren't you going with Kashino"-when Rumi said this I could feel my cheeks blushing, of course Rumi notice this-".GOD, don't tell me something happened between you and Kashino"-I feel myself blushing even more-" Kyaaaa! So that's why you've been acting like that! Then you're totally forgiven."

-I didn't let this chance go so I used it- "yeah Rumi-chan, you see something did happened between us, but I was too embarrassed to tell anyone."-This part was true. Rumi gave me a look that said 'you know you can tell me anything'-" maybe that's why I've been acting all weirdy-like!"

-Rumi laugh at the last sentence and I feel myself blush again- "come Ichigo-chan, now you have to tell me everything with details and all"

*alarm clock sound*

-Rumi looked disappointed-" well better go! See ya' later"- Rumi started running but she was still talking (screaming actually)-" don't think I'll forgot about this conversation"

Time Skips/practice room

We were all here, and of course that with all I mean all the people that were coming to London. We were excused from classes so we can prepare all we need for the sweet shop. The only time we had to go to class was for the first period (French, English and math) then for the other 2 periods I have myself perfecting my skills and making new recipes. Normally it would be fun, but not at this time of year.

"Okay minna! we will continue from where we leaved yesterday"-said Makoto in a bossy-way- "Hanabusa ill need you to help me here with the theme of the shop"

"STOP!"-Said Johnny- "why would only both of you decide the theme of the shop! It's our shop as well you know!"-they were fighting AGAIN but as a difference of other times I didn't care, I already had my own problems- "we may have ideas too, right Ichigo-chan?"

"..."-when I didn't answer they all turn to see me, I was starting to bake some cookies, but I was spacing out so much that I cracked an egg, not only one but two and then another one. They were all worried- "*sigh*"- that was all I do when an egg cracked.

Lemon's P.O.V

"Ichigo-chan what's wrong?"-l asks gently. When she didn't answer, Kashino lose control of his anger

"AMANO YOU BAKA! YOU CAN'T EVEN CRACK AN EGG CORRECTLY!"- We all looked at him with a look that clearly said 'you stupid something happened to her and you insult her'. For our surprise Ichigo react to what Kashino had just told her

-Ichigo slowly came back from her thoughts, she saw the mess she have done with the eggs and was shocked- "m-mo-mori"- she said shacking, I could see some tears coming from her eyes-"WHY? WHY NOW!"-she screamed as a maniac, and we all had a scared look on our faces

"Amano..."-Kashino said worried- "gommen, maybe I was to harsh"- he was getting all the fault to himself, that made her feel worst and she started crying

"I-I-It's not y-y-your fault Ka-Kashino"-she said trying to stop the tears-"I'm just worried"

"But Ichigo-chan you said 'why now?', what do you mean by that?"- Hanabusa asked with curiosity, apparently we all were and stared at her

"I..."-she hesitate before answering-"I...can't tell you...gommen"

-I was worried, she had a super gloomy face- "But Ichigo-chan, if you're so gloomy about it, there is something big, maybe you'll feel better if you tell someone"

"yeah, that's right"-we all said in unison

"...I..."-Ichigo didn't knew what to do, so she just do what we told her to-"well you see...at the beginning of this week I received a call from Natsume and my mom, they told me that an old friend, actually a very good friend of mines was coming back to my house...-when she say that we all seemed confused so she kindly decided to explain- well you see, he lives in Osaka, but he comes to my home once a year and stays for 6 months, but something happened and he didn't go since I entered here, he stays in the extra room we have and he use to go with me and Natsume to piano classes."-Ichigo made a pause as she started daydreaming, but then she made a surprised face. I knew that face, she had just realized something-"you know, actually he is pretty much like Kashino."

W-what do you mean by pretty much like me?- Kashino asked surprised

Uhmm…Well you see, at that time my dream was to play piano as good at Natsume or maybe one day be like Mozart!"-she day dream, but then came back to herself-"he was always scolding me because I play wrong the simplest melodies and make me practice till night until I mastered my mistakes, but just as Kashino that was his way of concerning for me, also he was very nice to me..."-she stopped when we all saw the tomato-face of Kashino- "huh? What's wrong Kashino?"

"y-you knew all the time that I do that because..."-she decides to cut him because she knew this would be A hard time for him.

"Yeah, I knew it. After all you and him are very alike"-she couldn't help herself of making the biggest smile she have ever done-"hahaha"

"so I don't see the reason for you to act like that, he is going to your home...nothing more"-I said , as she heard this she start sobbing and slightly shacking again.' Oh no, stupid Lemon!'-I though

"it's just because of what I said"- her voice was trembling-"the piano was my dream, and he is like Kashino...that's the problem..."-it seems like no one understood this, but then Hanabusa, Andou and of course Kashino understood

"so that's why...don't cry, everything would be okay"-Hanabusa and Andou said while patting her head

-Johnny and me had a puzzled look so Kashino explain it to us- "well... How to put this... The piano was Amano's dream, and if this guy is really like me, how do you think he will react"-both of us understood and Johnny couldn't help but to laugh that Kashino had admit how stubborn he could be

"but then"-I said-"if your mom called you the Monday that means he should got there that same day, and if he would be mad don't you think he would already called you or something, we are Friday now, already 4 days and nothing"-it seems that my point calmed her

Ichigo's P.O.V

-I stopped shacking and sobbing and then I smiled and giggle a bit-" maybe you're right lemon...but.."-with this I went all gloomy again-"what if not"

Then it came as an answer, my cell phone started shaking, I had 8 messages on this last 10 minutes and now a call. The ringtone started playing 'hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend...'  
I started shacking again when I read HIS name, he was calling me...

**Danii-chan: sorry for letting it at a cliffhanger but it is 1:44 am and I have to wake at 8 'cause I'm going with some friends to the beach XD!**

**ichigo: I like my ringtone! My favorite song from Avril Laving! ...btw...who is he/him/my good friend or whatever you want to call him?**

**Danii-chan: you'll see soon!**

**Kashino: I don't like this guy...what did you mean when you wrote he was like me?**

**Danii-chan: I know I wrote that but kashino don't worry...He is a 100 times better than you! *sticks tongue out*****  
****(A/N: don't get me wrong I don't hate kashino, but...he can be annoying... I actually love him! Ask may-nee or cris-chan)**

**Kashino: why,you brat!*glares at me***

**Andou: ok, ok, kashino get a hold of yourself...*sweat drop***

**Hanabusa: I like this fanfic, you made me really nice!**

**Danii-chan: arigato andou-kun, hanabusa-kun. Jhonny you know what to do!**

**Johnny: PLEASE R&R!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danii-chan: hey! It's my 2 chapter; hope you like the first one!**

**Johnny: so...? Would we know more about HIM?**

**Ichigo: Dunno, but at least we will know his name!**

**Danii-chan: it would be a surprise! Kashino-kun disclaimer please!**

**Kashino: ...*ignores***

**Danii-chan: how many time do I have to tell you GOMMEN! I was annoyed 'cause I couldn't sleep!**

**Hanabusa and andou: danii-chan, I don't think he would do it...**

**Danii-chan: EHHH!**

**Amai, kotonaru and shizukana: we will do the disclaimer.**

**All(except me): who the hell are you!**

**Me: ah! These are amai, shizukana and kotonaru, my shugo charas. They would be here from now on!**

**Shizukana: danii-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or any of the characters...well only 'him'(A/N: Ichigo's childhood friend)**

Chapter 2:"apologies"

_Then it came as an answer, my cellphone started shacking, I had 8 messages on this last 10 minutes and now a call. The ringtone started playing 'hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend...'__  
__I started shacking again when I read HIS name, he was calling me..._

Ichigo's P.O.V

there were 8 new messages, and when I was about to read them my ringtone started playing, at first I didn't mind, but it was then when I started to hesitate again. I didn't want to answer the phone I wasn't ready to talk to him. what if he was mad, that would make me really sad, but it wasn't the worst that could happened, what if he was happy, then would it mean all our time together mean nothing to him. I let my ringtone play while I just stared at his name, still uneasy of what will happen.

"Amano, your cell phone is ringing, won't you answer?"-Kashino asked trying to take me back to real world

"I-I don't know..."-was all I could say

"What?"-Kashino asked a little confused

"I don't know what to do Kashino! I'm afraid he will be mad, but I'm afraid too that he isn't... I don't know what to do!"- I said desperately, they all looked at me astonished, it was him calling me.

"just answer the phone, you won't know what he will do if you don't"-said lemon giving me a big smile

"...O-ok..."-was my only answer, too late though, another missed call, so far it had been 5.

I knew he won't call again, he always drop at calling over the fourth or fifth try. But it surprised me that the ringtone started to play joyfully again, and this time the call was from him. I couldn't believe this, he won't give up easily won't him.

I though I was reading wrong so I decide to read it out loud (actually a whisper) 'Kaito Mamoto'. It really was him, with no other doubt I answer the call calmly.

"Moshi moshi, Kaito-kun, it has been. A long time"-I said as calmly as possible, they all were surprised of how good an actress I was.

"YOU BAKA AMANO!"-The screams were so loud that all the gang was able to listen to the conversation-" HOW COULD YOU DROP YOUR DREAM! ARE YOU CRAZY!"-Kaito sounded really mad, but i could feel the concern in his voice and that relieve me.

"Actually, Kaito, I'm in this academy to fulfill my dream you know"-I said while smiling

"NATSUME DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY CLUE ABOUT YOUR NEW SCHOOL, BUT SHE DID SAY IT WASN'T A SPECIAL MUSIC SCHOOL OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"-he sounded annoyed

"Kaito-kun could you please stop screaming"-I asked him peacefully

"ok...I think that if get the correct indications I'm already..."- I didn't understand him, and he suddenly hung-up

I put my phone back to my pocket and sigh before continuing with the cookies, but before that we all heard a ruckus on the hallway and suddenly the door was open, showing a golden-blonde messy haired boy with silver-blue eyes, he was in-between Kashino's and Johnny's height, he was wearing a night-blue T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and grey sport shoes. He also had an unzipped dark-grey sweater. He was kinda hot. He looked awfully familiar but at the same times a total estranger. It wasn't until he started talking that I recognized him

Kaito's P.O.V

I was running as fast I could to the room where the secretary told me Ichigo would be. Apparently she, some classmates and one senpai had been excused from classes to prepare from one of the most prestigious 'projects' the school had. Finally I reached the room 26 and without hesitations I opened the door as fast as I could. When I saw on the inside I thought I entered the wrong room and I was about to apologize and left when I saw her, she had changed a lot since last time we met, but I knew it was her. She was wearing a red V-neck top and a pink&grey mini skirt, her hair was let down and was as wavy as always, she had a pair of black ballet shoes and long white socks that get over her knees. She looked beautiful, but then when haven't her, going out of my thoughts I decide to call her

"...Amano Ichigo..."-I kindly said while walking towards her, she then recognized me and was smiling shyly

"Ohio, Kaito-kun"-she said while walking slowly towards me, when she said my name all the eyes on the room widened

-when I was moving like to hug her I remembered my reason of coming here so instead of that I softly hit her on the head before talking to her-"Amano you baka!"

"Ouch! You're the baka Kaito!"-she snapped back at me. And then we were glaring at each other in a deathly way.

"Amano you baka! Stop playing around and Come back to practice"-said a blonde boy that was in some way similar to me, he was clearly annoyed of my presence so I decide to be formal.

-I turned to see everyone at the room-"Ah, gommene, It was rude of my part to intrude like that without even presenting myself"-I said making an angel-like smile, Ichigo was giving me an irritated look

"Kaito you moron! Stop doing that stupid angel-like smile with my friends!-I heard Ichigo said but I decide to ignore her

"I'm very pleased to meet you all I'm Kaito Mamoto"-i said, all eyes widened even more specially the ones of the blond guy from before

"told ya' he was a lot like you didn't I"-said ichigo while patting blonde's one shoulders, now I was jealous

"geez, never thought it would be to that extent Amano"-Amano!, he was calling her Amano! I thought I was the only one, but maybe she was called like that here

"so this is your friend Ichigo?"-said a blonde girl that didn't stop looking at me, that was stressing, but she called her Ichigo, but she's a girl maybe only girls call her like that...

"Ichigo-chan stop glaring at your friend"-a green and a blue haired guy said in unison. Ok now I was really jealous! This blond jerk was stealing MY Ichigo, and worst of all he act exactly like me.

"I'm lemon, nice to meet you"-said the blonde girl still staring at me with that look on her face

"I'm Johnny McBeal! You can call me Johnny, any of Ichigo-chan's friends is my friend too!"-An obviously American boy said

"I'm Hanabusa Satsuki"-said the green haired one-"and I'm Andou Sennosuke"-told me the blue haired guy, both of them seemed normal compared to the other 2.

I finally turn myself to see the blond guy that somehow I had managed to hate in these 10 minutes. He was staring at me, almost glaring when then he talked making an enfaces on his name  
"I'm 'Kashino Makoto' nice to meet you"-impossible he didn't only was somewhat like me in a physically and mannered way but ALSO our names were very similar, this started to piss me-off. I decide to ignore this Kashino guy and keep doing what I came to do.

"Amano, why did you quite the piano? Was it because you weren't at Natsume's level?"-I asked her slightly mad

"It's not that Kaito-kun! It's just that I found something that I love even more than piano! I wasn't good at the beginning either but now I'm a lot better at it- when she said this to me I imagine whatever she was here for, she must really like it, this make me relax and give her a short time smile before I asked something else

"Amano, how's that everyone is on the uniform and you aren't?"-I asked while ignoring the other guys-"aren't you suppose to use it too?"-I said with a small smile on my face

"well...you see, I got to my room to change it since we didn't have to do to class for the rest of the day"-she said with a strange smile and face that I knew a lot, but it seemed to be new for this folks here.

"ah, so that's it, huh?, you're still the same as always you knew that _Ichigo_- I said between laughs, it seemed that she was happy for the last word and she run to hug me and then start to cry a little, I hug her back with a big smile, everyone else was shocked they had probably never seen her like that

-"that's no good, you can't always run to me and hug me while crying just because I called you Ichigo, don't you think that too Ichigo_~chan_?"

"I just can't help it!"-She said embarrassed- "it's just that for some reason I really feel happy when you stop calling me Amano... I feel like... You're giving me your approval to be your friend, or just like this time it means 'I forgive you', I don't know why but just by this I get all happy.

"I know why you're so happy, is the same as always, maybe you never told anyone but Natsume and I figured it out long time ago"- I think she gets it because she start to blush a lot, but I want to say it so that Kashino get jealous-"it's because...you love me Ichigo."

-Ichigo start to blush even more, while Kashino and Jhonny looked like his heart had just broke in a thousands of pieces and the other 3 persons seemed very surprised-" A-as- as if I love you or will ever fall in love with you!" -the 2 heartbroken guys recover and have a smirk on their faces

"well then too bad, because the real thing is that I DO love you Ichigo~koi."-Ichigo blushed furiously, I never knew someone could turn that red-" Well I'd better go now, I'm not staying in your home anymore"- she seemed surprised and sad by the news-" do you remember my dream?, well I've been accepted in one academy specialized on sweets the name is _St. Marie Gakuen_-for my surprise everyone looked at me as if I was a kind of idiot or something like that.

"uhmm... Kaito-kun...this is_ Gakuen_..."-Ichigo said, while sweat dropping

"eh? Really?...I just came as fast as I could when Natsume bring me here and do exactly as I was told to that I didn't notice! Hahahaha"- then all the boys sweat drop while lemon was still looking me like a kind of idol or something and Ichigo has a smile.

"Then I think we are classmates!"-Lemon said enthusiastically, and then I realized something important!

"Oi...don't tell me this 'project' of yours it's the same as me! This Henri guy told me to go with some classmates to London"-I said while smiling/smirking to Ichigo, and at the same time glaring at the 2 other blonde guys

**Danii-chan: Another cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy ;D**

**Kaito: Yay! Finally can appear!**

**Ichigo: I don't know anyone named Kaito!**

**Kashino: of course you don't baka! Daniela just created him!**

**Danii-chan: hahaha!*points at Kashino* you finally talked!**

**Shizukana: don't start again danii, get a hold of yourself.**

**Danii-chan: ok...*concentrates...suddenly I'm all mannered and calmed* gomen Kashino-san I should never called you like that. Hope you accept my most sincere apologies.**

**All: *surprised*****  
**

**Kashino: hai. Apologies accepted.**

**Danii-chan: *back to normal self* Kaito-kun ya' know what to do!**

**Kaito-kun: *angelic smile* please R&R**


End file.
